There is a need for techniques for selecting network slice, session management, and user plane functions for use in a session for user equipment (UE) in mobile networks, such as 4G/Long Term Evolution (LTE) based mobile networks and 5G mobile networks.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.